


When One Door Closes

by sidhe_faerie



Series: 'Lyrics and Melodies' (Series 2) [18]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Song Challenge #18: "Rolling in the Deep" by Adele</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	When One Door Closes

**“When One Door Closes” Het Merlin/Morgana (Canon AU)**

_Heart Of Camelot Song Challenge #18: "Rolling in the Deep" by Adele_

Category: Het/Canon AU

Characters/Pairings: Merlin/Morgana

Rating/Warnings: K+

Summary: Morgan is “rescued” but her heart is still lost.

**When One Door Closes**

Merlin shut the door.

Morgana stared at it. She didn’t realized how much he really hurt her until now. It wasn’t just that he tried to poison her but it was the look on his face when he did it.

Morgana realized in that moment that Merlin actually had feelings for her. Was it love or friendship? She would never know now. Their fate was settled. Her chance with Merlin was gone forever. They could never be together the way they may have wanted to be.

She wouldn’t have cared that he was a servant if he loved her. At least she would be loved by someone. Now she wasn’t so sure what to do or feel.

Morgause loved her. Uther tried to love her. Maybe even Arthur loved her in a way. But what she really wanted was passionate love and now her only chance for that had shut the door and walked away.


End file.
